Temptation
by Cora Felix
Summary: Fuja das tentações, mas devagar, para que elas possam te alcançar.
1. Parte I

**Título**: Temptation

**Shipper:** Hermione e Lucius

**Tipo:** Short-Fic

**Classificação:** M

* * *

**Disclaimer:** As personagens pertencem exclusivamente à escritora J.K Rowling. Se pertencessem a mim, Lucius Malfoy usaria sua varinha em outra pessoa.

* * *

**Temptation**

**Parte I**

Hermione suspirou e tombou o livro no sofá, enquanto revirava os olhos ao escutar a campainha tocar pela terceira vez em um intervalo de vinte minutos. Ela não precisava abrir a porta para saber quem era, mas ela sabia que se ignorasse do mesmo modo que fez anteriormente, a campainha não ia lhe dar sossego.

Levantou-se do sofá, fechando novamente o penhoar de seda branco em seu corpo enquanto caminhava em direção à porta em passos largos. Ela não se surpreendeu ao ver o elfo-doméstico conhecido novamente a sua frente. Ele carregava um buquê de orquídeas vermelhas, dessa vez maior que o anterior. A pequena criatura sorriu para ela antes de entregar as flores e o cartão, depois, com um estalo, desapareceu de sua porta. Hermione bufou de raiva e fechou a porta com um pouco de força. Ela jogou o buquê de flores junto com o cartão ao lado dos outros dois, sabendo que não precisaria colocá-los em algum jarro com água. As flores enfeitiçadas nunca iriam morrer.

Ela voltou a se sentar no sofá, pegando a xícara de café que estava sobre a mesa de centro. Tomou um gole da bebida quente e pousou o pires no sofá, olhando para o relógio que ficava em cima da lareira. Faltavam exatamente trinta minutos para o relógio marcar nove horas da manhã. Espreguiçou-se, tomando o cuidado de colocar a xícara novamente na mesa para não derrubá-la. Olhou para o livro trouxa que estava lendo e ponderou se poderia se dedicar mais dez preciosos minutos do seu tempo para ler o próximo capítulo.

Seus planos morreram instantaneamente quando a campainha tocou novamente. Ela repreendeu um grito que queria sair de sua boca e se levantou com falta de paciência. Ao abrir a porta, o elfo-doméstico estava a olhando como se estivesse pedindo desculpas pela interrupção. Não carregava nenhum buquê de flores, mas apenas uma rosa. Ele a entregou para ela junto com um cartão, e sumiu novamente. Ela olhou para a rosa, um pouco surpresa ao constatar que ela não tinha uma cor específica, mas as pétalas interiores eram amarelas, enquanto as pétalas mais maduras eram de um tom dourado. Hermione nunca havia visto algo parecido, e, mesmo que repreendesse sua própria atitude, colocou a flor peculiar dentro de um vaso comprido.

Ela correu as mãos pelo cabelo já arrumado e olhou novamente para o relógio, descobrindo que tinha apenas vinte minutos para se arrumar e ir para o trabalho. Foi até o quarto, colocando o vestido preto e comportado que havia separado na noite anterior. Complementou o visual com um scarpin preto de salto alto. Depois de uma maquiagem leve e alguns acessórios como brincos e anéis discretos, se contemplou no espelho e ficou satisfeita com o resultado. Pegou sua bolsa e sua varinha, rumando para a lareira da sala e enchendo sua mão com Pó de Flu.

Antes de jogar o pó nos seus próprios pés, ela olhou para a sala, se certificando de que havia fechado todas as janelas. Seus olhos castanhos pousaram em sua mesa, fitando momentaneamente os três buquês de flores que estavam jogados ali.

Respirou fundo para continuar calma. Lucius Malfoy estava ultrapassando seus limites.

- Ministério da Magia.

Disse o local desejado ao mesmo tempo em que jogava o Pó de Flu em seus pés, sendo engolida pelas chamas imediatamente. Sentiu seu corpo sendo puxado, mas já estava acostumada com a sensação. Mesmo que ainda fosse para a casa dos pais dirigindo um carro trouxa, a lareira era a opção mais prática para quem quisesse chegar a tempo no trabalho.

Ela abriu os olhos e reconheceu o átrio do Ministério da Magia. Bruxos e bruxas andavam apressados pelo piso de mármore negro, enquanto alguns conversavam animados sobre diversas notícias rotineiras. Definitivamente o mundo bruxo estava mais tranquilo depois que Voldemort tombou.

Ela ajeitou o vestido e passou a mão pelo cabelo, certificando-se de que ele continuava arrumado. Caminhou em direção aos elevadores e aproveitou que um estava com as grades douradas abertas, esperando passageiros. Entrou no elevador, sendo acompanhada por vários bruxos, cada um com uma expressão diferente no rosto; sono, estresse, tranquilidade. Ela se afastou de um bruxo que carregava uma gaiola contendo um diabrete um pouco estressado.

"_Nível Três.__ Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas."_

A voz mágica anunciou e ela empurrou um pouco as pessoas para sair do elevador quando as grades se abriram novamente. Seus saltos faziam barulho quando entravam em contato com o chão. Ela caminhava em direção à sua sala quando avistou William, seu assessor, andando apressado para falar com ela.

- Ainda bem que chegou. Charlie está a esperando na sala dele.

Hermione não entendeu o motivo de seu chefe estar chamando-a em sua sala, mas não pensou duas vezes em caminhar até lá. William a seguia, um pouco curioso. Ela sabia que o rapaz era novo e nunca havia trabalhado na subdivisão do Departamento de Reversão de Feitiços Acidentais ainda. Ela via um pouco dela no menino que era apenas dois anos mais novo. Quando ela começou a trabalhar como Obliviadora no Ministério, cada caso era único. Saber o que um trouxa viu no mundo bruxo era curioso e engraçado.

Hermione entrou na sala de Charlie e se surpreendeu ao ver a pessoa que estava sentada na cadeira em frente à de seu chefe. Amos Diggory a olhou um pouco confuso, mas não disse nada. Rodava o chapéu nas mãos e parecia pensar em algo. Ela conteve um sorriso que queria aparecer no seu rosto. Charlie a cumprimentou com educação e apontou para Diggory, indignado.

- Quatro anos depois da Guerra e ainda temos isso?

Hermione sorriu para Charlie, sabendo que com esse gesto deixaria o chefe um pouco mais calmo. William estava ao lado da garota e parecia ávido para mais informações. Ela sacou a varinha de dentro da bolsa e olhou para seu chefe.

- Muito forte?

Charlie começou a ficar vermelho e ela percebeu que se não revirasse o feitiço, seu chefe iria colocar o Departamento inteiro atrás do responsável.

- Hoje era seu dia de folga! Ele não se lembra o que veio fazer no Ministério da Magia!

Ela assentiu com um gesto, apontando a varinha para Diggory e murmurando o feitiço certo. A expressão do Sr. Diggory começou a desanuviar e sua testa ficou lisa quando ela guardou novamente a varinha na bolsa.

- Sr. Diggory?

Charlie chamou e o bruxo parou de rodar o chapéu nas mãos, fitando com atenção o chefe de Hermione. Ele parecia confuso, mas depois de sofrer o Feitiço da Memória duas vezes, isso era algo comum.

- O que veio fazer aqui hoje?

- Pegar alguns livros para minha esposa.

Ele respondeu convicto e Charlie sorriu, gesticulando para dizer a Diggory que ele podia ir. O bruxo colocou o chapéu novamente na cabeça e se virou.

- Bom dia, Hermione! Bom dia, William!

Hermione sorriu para o homem antes que ele caminhasse para fora da sala. Depois que a porta foi fechada, ela virou-se novamente para seu chefe e respirou fundo quando viu o pescoço de Charlie começar a ficar vermelho.

- Acalme-se, Charlie, pode ter sido uma brincadeira.

- Brincadeira? O Ministério já deixou bem claro que é proibido usar o Feitiço da Memória em bruxos sem a devida autorização!

- Tenho certeza de que iremos achar o responsável. Eu me encarrego disso.

Charlie sentou-se novamente na cadeira e ela olhou para William, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça para ele a seguir. Deixaram a sala de Charlie e ela retirou a bolsa do ombro, jogando-a para William, que a pegou no susto.

- Coloque isso na minha sala. Volto em instantes.

- Aonde vai?

- Vou ter uma conversa que já está sendo adiada há muito tempo!

Com isso, caminhou em passos decididos para o elevador e apertou o botão que queria. Ela pôde ver William entrar em sua sala antes que as grades douradas se fechassem e o elevador começasse a se mexer. Estava sozinha, o único barulho no interior do elevador era o do pé de Hermione batendo impaciente enquanto o elevador chegava ao seu destino.

"_Nível Um"_

Escutou a voz mágica anunciar e as grades se abriram, revelando o andar mais importante do Ministério da Magia. O chão era de um mármore negro reluzente. Havia escrivaninhas de mogno escuro em frente a cada porta grande. As secretárias escreviam em pergaminhos com rapidez. Hermione pôde contar três portas negras em cada lado, mas ela não pôde deixar de admirar a porta dourada que estava no centro. Ela sabia que era ali que ficava o próprio Ministro da Magia. Ela viu uma porta ao fundo do corredor e soube que ali era Comissão de Registro dos Nascidos Trouxas. Mas não era isso que a interessava.

Ela andou decidida em direção a uma escrivaninha, passando diretamente pela sala de espera e pelas lareiras privadas. Uma ruiva estonteante a olhou quando a garota se aproximou. Ela parou de escrever calmamente, pousando a pena na mesa, e sorriu.

- O que deseja?

Hermione tomou fôlego, tentando manter a raiva encubada. Ela retribuiu o gesto para a secretária e sorriu.

- Gostaria de falar com Lucius Malfoy.

A secretária assentiu e se levantou, caminhando em direção à porta do meio que ficava à esquerda. Cinco segundos depois, ela saiu do escritório sorrindo, a pose elegante. De repente Hermione se sentiu feia ao lado da mulher.

- O senhor Malfoy a espera.

Ela deixou a porta aberta e Hermione travou o maxilar, caminhando em direção ao escritório. Ela escutou o barulho suave da porta se fechando atrás dela e andou mais um pouco para adentrar o cômodo totalmente. A raiva que antes estava encubada aflorou rapidamente quando ela fitou Lucius escrevendo na escrivaninha. Ele estava com uma calça social preta, que combinava perfeitamente com sua blusa preta. Os cabelos longos e claros contrastavam com toda sua roupa. Ela pôde observar a bela mão do homem escrevendo em um pergaminho grosso. Ele usava um anel que continha uma esmeralda. A varinha estava ao lado de sua mão, pousada na mesa. Perfeito e aristocrático.

Pena que a imagem de Malfoy não combinava nem um pouco com o seu caráter.

- Srta. Granger.

A voz arrastada do homem chegou aos ouvidos dela antes mesmo de ele levantar a cabeça. Depois de alguns segundos, Malfoy parou de escrever, enrolando o pergaminho e lacrando com um feitiço simples. Ele a fitou pela primeira vez e ela quase desistiu da ideia tola de estar lá quando o olhou dentro dos seus olhos cinzentos.

- Malfoy.

Ela respondeu com a voz firme. Ele inclinou-se para a poltrona de veludo preto, demonstrando que estava totalmente à vontade com a presença da garota. Malfoy juntou as mãos pálidas e fortes e arqueou as sobrancelhas para ela.

- Em que posso ajudá-la?

Para qualquer um que entrasse no escritório, isso seria uma pergunta inocente. Mas ela não pôde acreditar no cinismo do bruxo quando ele lhe perguntou tal coisa. Ela deu um passo em direção à escrivaninha de Malfoy e fechou as mãos em punhos.

- Por onde quer que eu comece? Pelo seu elfo-doméstico tocando minha campainha de vinte em vinte minutos ou pelo Feitiço da Memória usado em Diggory?

A expressão dele não se alterou, mas o bruxo perguntou-se mentalmente como ela sabia que ele estava ligado ao caso Diggory. Suas suspeitas foram confirmadas logo quando a bruxa abriu a boca.

- Eu já sei, Malfoy.

Ele mexeu a boca milimetricamente. Um gesto que passou despercebido aos olhos de Hermione. Recompôs a feição em um segundo e sorriu para ela.

- Sabe do que, Srta. Granger?

Ela bufou sem paciência, demonstrando pela primeira vez que não estava tão indiferente com o resultado de tudo aquilo.

- Da aposta ridícula que você, McGraien e Baker fizeram.

Malfoy se limitou a sorrir, não respondendo o que ela havia lhe falado. Ela se aproximou mais dois passos em direção à escrivaninha dele e se inclinou para ele. Os olhos cinzentos do ex Comensal fitaram discretamente o decote dela, antes de ele olhá-la diretamente nos olhos.

- Se continuar com isso...

Ela estava o ameaçando? Uma garota da idade do seu filho estava tentando colocá-lo com receio? Granger tinha apenas vinte e cinco anos, não sabia do que estava falando.

- O quê?

Ele perguntou, o tom de ironia e incredulidade soando claramente junto à pergunta. Ele observou o rosto dela ficar mais vermelho, e podia jurar que era de raiva.

- Vai se arrepender, Malfoy.

Antes que ele lhe respondesse, ela saiu do seu escritório batendo os saltos altos com força pelo chão de mármore. Ele revirou os olhos e abriu a gaveta prateada da escrivaninha de madeira escura. Escreveu uma longa carta para McGraien e Baker, xingando-os educadamente pelo trabalho mal feito em Diggory.

Se a bruxa já sabia da aposta, isso ia ficar um pouco mais complicado. Ele sorriu ao concluir isso. Adorava jogos, e depois da queda do Lorde das Trevas, o mundo bruxo havia ficado tedioso. Que mal havia em apostar quem a conquistaria primeiro? Lucius sabia que Granger era uma sangue-ruim, mas isso infelizmente estava ficando tão comum no mundo bruxo, que agora não importava tanto. Ele usaria todos os artifícios para conseguir algo dela. Era famosa por ser exigente com o trabalho e um pouco fechada desde que aquela vergonha para os bruxos que ela chamava de amigo, Ronald Weasley, havia se casado.

Seria divertido. Poderia obter algo com isso? Ele se perguntou, inclinando-se novamente na poltrona de veludo. Certamente que sim. Ele não tinha uma mulher na cama desde que Narcissa havia morrido na guerra, dando sua vida em troca da vida de Draco. Malfoy já havia superado a perda, mas Draco não poderia saber da aposta, ou iria querer participar.

Já era sexta feira e o jantar do Ministério seria no dia seguinte. Ele havia sugerido ao Ministro que fosse em sua mansão, com um número menor de convidados. Uma festa mais privada e seletiva. Ele não havia discordado, e Lucius já escrevia um convite para Charlie, sabendo que o chefe da garota praticamente a obrigaria a ir. Um sorriso maldoso nasceu nos lábios de Malfoy.

Isso seria _muito_ divertido.

* * *

Hermione estava sentada na sua escrivaninha preenchendo os últimos papéis do dia - para arquivar tudo o que havia feito no trabalho -, quando escutou a porta de madeira do seu escritório se abrir levemente. Ela levantou a cabeça e fitou William, que entrava calmamente pela sala. Ele exibia um sorriso contido e ela franziu o cenho ao perceber o gesto incomum no rosto do menino. William parou em frente à escrivaninha e se abaixou como se fosse contar um segredo.

- Sabe quem está lá fora conversando com Charlie?

Ela apenas gesticulou negativamente com a cabeça e ele sorriu, satisfeito por contar algo inédito para uma bruxa que sabia de tudo. Ele se sentou em uma cadeira de frente para ela, apoiando o cotovelo direito em cima da escrivaninha.

- O assistente de Malfoy.

A curiosidade dela se elevou. O que Peter Walker estava fazendo no andar de Hermione? Pior! O que Walker estava conversando com Charlie? Ela não conseguia achar uma resposta satisfatória, mas escondeu as feições curiosas e deu de ombros, ignorando o comentário de William e voltando a escrever no pergaminho.

- Haverá um jantar na casa do Malfoy amanhã. Charlie está sendo convidado.

William acrescentou e ela se viu obrigada a olhar para ele. Ele carregava um sorriso de triunfo por ter conseguido a atenção dela, despertando momentaneamente a curiosidade dela. Hermione tombou a pena do Bicuço, que Harry lhe dera no aniversário do ano passado. Olhou para William, o cenho franzido como se estivesse pensando.

- E...?

Ele se espreguiçou na cadeira e olhou para um ponto fixo do teto, cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e respirou fundo.

- Charlie está sendo convidado para o jantar. Acha que mais alguém do Departamento vai receber um convite? Eu daria tudo para ir...

Ela ignorou o sangue de suas veias que começou a ferver. Então Lucius Malfoy iria dar um jantar em sua gloriosa mansão? Ela tinha plena certeza de qual era o objetivo de Malfoy chamar Charlie, e era apenas questão de horas para seu próprio convite chegar à sua casa. Ou não? Malfoy poderia ter levado a sério sua ameaça...

Bufou e se levantou da poltrona marrom, juntando os pergaminhos que já haviam sido preenchidos e entregando a William, que recebeu e não fez mais perguntas. O processo era o mesmo desde que havia começado a trabalhar no Departamento de Hermione. Bastava entregar para a secretária de Charlie. E o dia da garota havia acabado. Ela só queria tomar um longo banho e aliviar a tensão que estava começando a dar sinais em seu corpo. As costas estavam doendo e os lábios estavam secos.

- Vou indo, William. Quero descansar.

O garoto assentiu e se levantou também, caminhando na frente dela e saindo primeiro. Ela lacrou a porta e jogou a chave dentro da bolsa que havia pegado no cabide.

- Bom fim de semana, Hermione!

William lhe desejou e ela retribuiu o cumprimento, caminhando em direção ao elevador. Antes mesmo de chegar perto do seu objetivo, Charlie lhe chamou, ela virou-se para fitar o seu chefe. Ele caminhava em passos grandes e decididos em direção a ela. Estava com um pergaminho nas mãos e quando ele se aproximou e ela reconheceu o selo, trancou o maxilar.

- Que bom que te alcancei. Walker estava conversando comigo e...

O que Charlie falou em seguida ela não escutou realmente. Sua atenção estava focada no pergaminho aberto que a mão de seu chefe segurava como se fosse um tesouro, um prêmio. As letras douradas denunciavam que o convite estava endereçado apenas a Charlie, o selo de Malfoy gritava para a garota que ele estava a cercando por todos os lados.

- Posso contar com você?

Hermione saiu dos seus pensamentos e olhou para Charlie, seu pescoço estava vermelho, um indício de que se chefe estava nervoso. Ela abriu a boca para responder algo, mas lembrou-se de que não havia escutado nada.

- Contar comigo?

Charlie revirou os olhos e balançou o pergaminho que ela observara segundos atrás. Ela afastou a cabeça milimetricamente para o pedaço de folha não tocar seu rosto. O pescoço de Charlie ficou um pouco mais vermelho.

- Sim, Granger. Walker me disse que Malfoy irá mandar um convite a um assistente meu. Eu indiquei você. Sabe que é a única competente para ir a um jantar como esse...

Charlie a olhou, como se implorasse com esse gesto para que a bruxa aceitasse a oferta. Hermione respirou fundo, tentando se controlar, e assentiu com a cabeça no mesmo momento que trancava o maxilar. Ela sabia que estava caindo em uma armadilha, mas isso envolvia seu chefe, e consequentemente seu trabalho. Lucius Malfoy pagaria por isso.

A expressão de Charlie desanuviou no mesmo momento e ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. Olhou a garota de cima em baixo e franziu o nariz.

- Tente melhorar a aparência, Granger.

Com isso, saiu da frente dela e voltou para o corredor, caminhando em direção à sua sala. Ela bufou de ódio no mesmo momento que a grade dourada se abria e a voz feminina anunciava.

"_Nível Três.__ Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas."_

Em passos firmes, entrou no elevador e fechou os olhos, pedindo a Merlin paciência para aguentar uma noite inteira na mansão Malfoy, com três urubus poderosos a seguindo, tentando ganhar uma aposta ridícula.

* * *

As chamas da lareira sumiram e ela abriu os olhos. Saiu da parte de pedra e quando seus saltos tocaram o chão, Hermione tirou os sapatos, colocando-os para o lado enquanto afundava os pés no carpete macio. Paz.

Seu estômago roncou e ela se deu conta da fome que estava. Ela acenou com a varinha para que a cafeteira começasse a preparar o café. Os pedaços de pão voaram para a frigideira. O fogo se acendeu sozinho enquanto ela caminhava para o quarto e entrava na suíte, retirando a roupa apertada do dia. Ela abriu o chuveiro e a água quente correu pelo seu corpo, relaxando-o imediatamente. Hermione tomou um banho longo e demorado.

Depois de cerca de dez minutos, saiu do chuveiro e enrolou-se em um roupão felpudo. Ela voltou para a cozinha e sorriu ao ver seu lanche pronto em cima da mesa. O fogo já estava apagado e a cafeteira cheia. Pegou sua caneca preferida e a encheu de café, seu vício trouxa.

Sentou-se na poltrona e já ia colocar os pés para cima e descansar quando escutou um barulho de algo batendo na janela. Ela se aproximou do vidro e o abriu. Uma coruja negra trazia no bico uma carta. Ela voou pela cozinha, depositando a carta sobre a mesinha. Bicou um pouco da torrada de Hermione e tornou a sair pela janela. Ela fez uma careta para a ave folgada e fechou o vidro.

Ela já sabia de quem era a carta, e só se confirmou isso quando a abriu e reconheceu a letra arrastada e masculina. Um símbolo estava gravado em tinta verde esmeralda. Ele escreveu a dela pessoalmente. Leu o convite e respirou fundo, jogando o pergaminho para o lado e pegando o pedaço de torrada que sobrara.

Charlie a obrigaria a ir, isso era mais que certo. Se ele havia dado o endereço a Malfoy, era porque seu chefe queria sua presença lá, e Hermione como uma boa funcionária faria o que ele queria.

Vestido ela já tinha, ela só teria que dar um jeito em seu cabelo, mas nada que seu cabeleireiro trouxa ou algum feitiço não pudessem resolver. Lembrou-se do que Charlie havia lhe dito antes de ir embora, levou a caneca à boca e tomou mais um gole. Fazia questão de estar deslumbrante no jantar. Ela sabia que todas as mulheres estariam, afinal, um jantar na mansão dos Malfoy não era para qualquer um.

Respirou fundo pedindo paciência a Merlin. Ela sabia que Baker e McGraien estariam no evento, e faria de tudo para fugir deles. Mas a preocupação da garota não era os dois bruxos que participavam da aposta. Os dois eram velhos demais para Hermione, e só dela pensar na barriga de McGraien e nos dentes amarelados de Baker, seu estômago revirava.

Não. Sua preocupação era pelo terceiro apostador. Malfoy não era nem de longe feio. Não aparentava ter a idade que tinha e mesmo com as roupas escuras, ela sabia que ele tinha um físico forte. Afinal, ele era um Malfoy. E seu sangue era puro demais para o homem não andar no mínimo impecável com sua aparência. Os cabelos eram grandes e as mãos masculinas. Os olhos cinzentos pareciam furar os olhos dela toda vez que ele a olhava, o sorriso irônico era ao mesmo tempo irritante e sedutor.

Ela balançou a cabeça para sair dos seus pensamentos e olhou para os buquês de flores que estavam jogados na mesa desde cedo. A flor peculiar havia mudado de cor, ficando em um vermelho berrante, as bordas estavam escuras e ela se perguntou o motivo da troca de cor. Precisaria ter cuidado com Malfoy, ele realmente estava a cercando por todos os lados. Terminou a caneca de café, decidida a sair da armadilha ilesa. Se tivesse que ser grossa com Malfoy, seria. Ele não era tão assustador assim, e ela não tinha medo do homem.

Afinal, Hermione não tinha entrado na Grifinória por qualquer motivo.


	2. Parte II

**Parte II**

O dia de Hermione havia sido tranquilo. Sábado era sempre um dia tranquilo para ela. Ela olhou para o relógio que ficava na parede da sala e constatou que já eram seis horas da tarde. Respirou fundo e se levantou do sofá, pousando em cima de uma poltrona o livro trouxa sobre romance que havia terminado exatamente uma hora atrás. O corpo dela estava tenso, e mesmo que ela tentasse ignorar tal reação, era praticamente impossível não sentir o nervosismo à medida que o tempo passava.

Ela realmente não queria ir a um jantar na mansão dos Malfoy. Mas ela sabia que Charlie surtaria se ela não comparecesse, para dizer o mínimo. Ela não precisava abusar de seus neurônios para concluir que só teria sonserinos irritantes, sangues-puros e bruxos com uma conta bancária em Gringotes que faria inveja a qualquer bruxo mais humilde. Correu as mãos pelos cabelos e saiu da sala, caminhando diretamente para o quarto.

O vestido que usaria naquela noite já estava dependurado por magia, sem encostar-se a absolutamente nada, para que continuasse sem nenhuma ruga, igual ela havia planejado. Sorriu ao constatar que estava seguindo corretamente os planos que havia feito na parte da noite, antes de dormir. Caminhou para dentro do banheiro, abrindo o chuveiro e sentindo a temperatura com as costas da mão. _Quente_. Ela queria um banho quente.

Despiu-se em dois segundos, apenas tirando o vestido fino do corpo e jogando-o no balcão grande da pia. Entrou debaixo da água quente, que correu por seu corpo, relaxando cada músculo no mesmo instante. Ela fechou os olhos e começou o ritual que sempre fazia quando tinha um evento para ir. Massageou os cabelos enquanto espalhava a espuma perfumada pelos fios, o sabonete macio deslizava pela pele branca, deixando um rastro de aroma de cereja por todo o corpo. Ela aproveitou cada segundo do banho, sabendo que se quisesse ficar perfeita para a noite, teria que começar a planejar desde o primeiro degrau da produção.

A mão encontrou a torneira do chuveiro e a girou, parando a água no mesmo momento. Hermione se enrolou em uma toalha branca e macia e caminhou para o quarto. O ar frio do quarto a fez tremer, mas ela preferia isso ao calor. Pegou sua varinha e apontou para a própria cabeça, respirando fundo e murmurando o feitiço que Ginny havia lhe ensinado alguns dias atrás. Ela nunca confessava que usava feitiços criados especialmente para a aparência, mas ao ver os cachos molhados se transformarem em fios ondulados e impecáveis, afirmou para si mesma que o feitiço era útil, e melhor que o secador trouxa.

Hermione jogou a toalha na cama e caminhou em direção à cômoda, abrindo a gaveta do meio e escolhendo uma lingerie pequena que não marcaria o vestido quando o usasse. Ela vestiu a pequena calcinha de renda preta e se olhou no espelho. Poderia até se achar bonita, se não se conhecesse perfeitamente a ponto de saber que, se não tivesse tanta produção por trás da imagem que fitava, ela seria a mesma bruxa sabe-tudo de sempre.

Suspirou e abriu outra gaveta, olhando ali o presente que sua mãe lhe dera quando havia terminado o ensino em Hogwarts. Dois pequenos brincos dourados brilhavam na gaveta, destacando-se do restante dos outros objetos à sua volta. Os pequenos rubis que estavam cravados no brinco lembravam sua casa na escola, Grifinória.

E ao lembrar-se do lema de sua casa, seus pensamentos eram direcionados ao jantar que teria que encarar, e sair ilesa. Os lábios travaram, formando uma linha fina, e ela voltou a olhar para os brincos, colocando-os na orelha e se fitando no espelho novamente. Sua mãe tinha bom gosto, isso era indiscutível. Mas infelizmente a Sra. Granger era trouxa demais a ponto de ter obrigado a filha a se depilar com cera quente quando soube do jantar. E isso teria sido menos doloroso se Hermione tivesse usado magia.

Ela abriu o estojo de maquiagem, pegando o lápis preto e passando-o nos olhos. Completou com uma sombra em tom dourado e rímel extremamente preto. Passou um pouco de blush rosado nas bochechas para dar um ar saudável e terminou de se maquiar passando um batom nem forte e nem fraco, nos lábios.

A garota sorriu para o que viu. Definitivamente ela estava apresentável. Charlie teria uma surpresa ao ver sua assistente passar de uma mulher sem graça, para alguém com quem ele casaria sem pensar duas vezes. Mas no fundo ela sabia que não era por causa de seu chefe que ela estava se arrumando. Seu sorriso morreu ao lembrar-se que a mansão dos Malfoy estaria impregnada de bruxas da alta sociedade, e essas eram como o símbolo de sua casa; cobras. Fofoqueiras e críticas. E ela queria ir ao local segura de que estaria deslumbrante. Tanto para elas, quanto para qualquer um que estivesse presente.

Ela olhou para o relógio que ficava ao lado da cama. Oito horas da noite. Ela ainda tinha meia hora para encontrar Charlie no átrio do Ministério, para poderem ir junto ao jantar. Um pouco mais rápido, ela acenou com a varinha e o vestido flutuou em sua direção, caindo graciosamente em seus braços. Ela puxou o zíper e deslizou o tecido para seu corpo, fechando-o com um feitiço. Andou até o armário e pegou as sandálias de cor bronze e as calçou, levantando-se da cama e ficando surpresa com a altura que havia ganhado em menos de dois segundos. Fitou-se uma última vez no espelho e se surpreendeu com o que viu.

O vestido era longo e apropriado para a noite. O convite pedia gentilmente trajes de gala. A cor era de um vermelho escarlate. O vestido era tomara-que-caia, apertado nos seios para que o uso do sutiã fosse descartado. Não era tão apertado depois do busto, mas o tecido fino caía pelo corpo de Hermione, deixando-a com curvas. Ela acenou novamente com a varinha e os cabelos ondulados enrolaram-se em um coque frouxo, deixando o colo e os ombros brancos à mostra, assim como os brincos. Ela sorriu e virou-se, percebendo o decote que descia pelas costas até chegar perto do começo de sua cintura. A sandália quase não aparecia, só quando a bruxa se movimentava. Ela completou o visual com um anel dourado no dedo médio da mão direita.

Hermione havia conseguido. Estava deslumbrante.

Ela não se preocupou em arrumar o quarto. Tinha apenas vinte minutos para chegar ao Ministério. Apagou a luz com um aceno de varinha.

- Accio!

A carteira de mão voou de encontro à sua mão branca. Ela correu os olhos maquiados pela sala, percebendo que não havia esquecido absolutamente nada. Os buquês ainda estavam jogados na mesa, a rosa que antes estava vermelha, havia voltado para sua cor habitual, amarela e dourada. A testa da garota franziu e ela se perguntou mentalmente o porquê da flor sempre mudar de cor.

Deu de ombros e caminhou para a lareira. Não ia de casaco. Sabia perfeitamente que o jantar seria dentro da Mansão, e que os inúmeros elfos domésticos de Malfoy trabalhariam incansavelmente para deixar o ambiente em uma temperatura confortável para todos os bruxos presentes.

- Ministério da Magia.

Disse o local desejado enquanto jogava o Pó de Flu em seus próprios pés. As chamas da lareira a engoliram, ela fitou o átrio praticamente vazio do Ministério. Esticou o pescoço e limpou a garganta quando percebeu a silhueta conhecida de Charlie. Estava sentado na beirada da fonte e virou-se rapidamente quando escutou o barulho, caminhando em direção à Hermione e ficando um pouco sem jeito ao fitá-la.

- Boa noite, Charlie.

Ela desejou ao chefe, esboçando um sorriso triunfante no mesmo momento que ele corria os olhos por todo o corpo da garota.

- Boa noite, Hermione.

Ele ficou mudo e ela arqueou as duas sobrancelhas para ele, esticando o braço. Charlie percebeu imediatamente o que ela queria e tomou o braço fino e delicado com o seu que estava coberto por um terno roxo escuro.

Ele caminhou para o único local do Ministério que era possível aparatar, o qual ele tinha livre acesso por ser chefe de um Departamento. Olhou para ela pela última vez. Os olhos castanhos de sua assistente estavam fixos na parede de pedra do Ministério. Determinação foi a última coisa que Charlie conseguiu perceber antes que a sensação familiar de um gancho o puxando fizesse os dois desaparecerem do local de trabalho.

* * *

Hermione andava pelo jardim da Mansão Malfoy calmamente. Charlie e ela eram os únicos presentes no caminho de pedra, e isso fez com que ela relaxasse um pouco. Sua postura permanecia intacta, as costas retas e os ombros levemente para trás, deixando-a com um ar aristocrático. Charlie sabia que Hermione estava segura e determinada. Mas ela sabia perfeitamente que se alguém tivesse livre acesso à sua mente, descobriria que os pensamentos de seu chefe eram equivocados.

Apesar de seu corpo passar confiança, o estômago da garota embrulhava à medida que ela andava pelo jardim impecavelmente rico da Mansão Malfoy. Os olhos castanhos percorriam cada centímetro quadrado por onde ela passava. Ela conseguiu distinguir a silhueta de uma fonte nobre em meio às flores, e alguns animais que pareciam pavões. Ela fez uma careta, descrente. Não era possível que Malfoy tinha pavões em seu quintal... e brancos.

O braço de Charlie puxou-a levemente e ela se virou para frente. Eles haviam chegado à escada, que os levaria diretamente para a porta de entrada. Ela engoliu em seco, gesto que passou despercebido por Charlie. Seu chefe a puxou gentilmente, ajudando-a a subir cada degrau com cuidado para não pisar no vestido longo. Ele era cuidadoso nesse sentido. Pena que ela sabia que em dias de trabalho, ele não era nada parecido com o cavalheiro que ele estava demonstrando ser.

A porta grande de madeira escura chegou aos olhos dela e ela respirou fundo, mas inaudível, para que seu chefe não descobrisse seu nervosismo tolo. Dois bruxos impecavelmente vestidos estavam postados ao lado da porta e fizeram uma reverência ao verem os convidados, os olhos azuis do bruxo da esquerda brilhando ao verem o decote singelo do vestido de Hermione.

Charlie entregou os dois convites ao bruxo da direita e a porta se abriu, revelando um vasto salão repleto de bruxos. O corpo de Hermione tremeu ligeiramente quando o braço de Charlie deixou o seu para cumprimentar o chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia. O sobrinho de Bartô Crouch retribuiu o aperto de Charlie e sorriu calorosamente para Hermione. Não era feio, mas lhe lembrava muito o tio, e só de pensar no pobre Crouch, um frio percorria a espinha da garota. Ela retribuiu o sorriso e se aproximou ligeiramente de Charlie.

- Volto em instantes.

O chefe dela assentiu com um gesto leve de cabeça no mesmo momento em que Nigel Crouch o puxava para uma roda de bruxos fluentes. Ela suspirou, segurando um pouco mais forte a carteira de mão. Ela sabia que Charlie não sairia do jantar tão cedo, e que se dependesse dele, ela não precisaria estar perto até que a noite terminasse.

Incrível como o cavalheirismo de Charlie pudesse ser tão momentâneo.

Ela virou-se para o resto do salão, o vestido vermelho balançando levemente com o gesto. Semicerrou os olhos à procura de alguém conhecido, mas só conseguiu enxergar bruxos desconhecidos. Alguns a olhavam fascinados, outros franziam o nariz, como se tivessem cheirado algo ruim. As bruxas lhe direcionavam olhares de presunção, inveja e nojo.

A postura de Hermione não se alterou devido aos gestos e reações das pessoas presentes no salão. Ela sabia que teria que passar por aquilo. Afinal, ela ficara conhecida depois da guerra. A amiga sabe-tudo de Harry Potter. _A amiga sangue-ruim_. Respirou fundo, tentando fazer com que a calma voltasse para seu corpo. Se ela começasse a pensar muito sobre isso, iria embora antes do previsto.

Seus olhos fixaram-se em uma mesa de frios que estava por perto e ela caminhou em direção à mesa, tentando ignorar o burburinho que surgia quando ela passava. Sua mão pegou algo parecido com uma azeitona trouxa e ela levou a comida à boca, saboreando algo bastante doce, muito diferente do gosto da azeitona que estava acostumada.

- Ora, ora...

Um frio percorreu a espinha de Hermione ao reconhecer a voz que havia escutado. Um embrulho estranho percorreu seu estômago, dando a impressão de que ela estava enjoada por ter comido algo estragado. Ela fitou o homem que estava a sua frente. Ele estava vestido com um terno azul escuro, quase preto, a gravata era prateada. O rosto estava um pouco oleoso, mesmo que o lugar em que se encontravam fosse bem arejado. Ela franziu o nariz, copiando perfeitamente a expressão dos bruxos que antes a olhavam com nojo.

- Baker.

O sobrenome do bruxo saiu como um palavrão da boca pintada da garota, mas ele não se sentiu ofendido, apenas abriu um sorriso largo para ela e se aproximou, pegando um frio que estava na mesa e colocando na boca. Seu bigode ficou sujo e Hermione esforçou-se para não sair correndo.

- O que faz uma pessoa como você aqui, na _humilde_ propriedade do Malfoy?

Ela percebeu que Baker havia mudado um pouco o tom quando pronunciou a palavra. Como se ele estivesse zombando da mansão de Malfoy, e, indiretamente, dizendo a ela que sua propriedade não era tão humilde como a do bruxo loiro. Ela apenas revirou os olhos e olhou para o bruxo, que abria a boca para falar algo, mas foi interrompido bruscamente.

McGraien cortou a visão horrível que Hermione estava tendo, pegando a mão da bruxa e depositando um beijo suave. Mesmo que McGraien fosse melhor que Baker, ela não pôde evitar a sensação familiar de asco ao sentir os lábios finos do bruxo de encontro à pele fina de sua mão. Ela puxou o braço um pouco bruscamente e McGraien sorriu.

- O que Baker perguntou é válido. O que uma pessoa como você faz em um jantar como esse?

McGraien sorriu e Baker imitou o gesto, ambos em frente a ela. Hermione travou o maxilar e pensou seriamente em sua sorte. Sabia perfeitamente que os dois apostadores estariam no jantar, mas não contava com a presença dos dois no mesmo momento. Baker olhou para McGraien.

- Na certa ela foi convidada por Malfoy.

- Isso é mais que óbvio.

- Qual o motivo?

- Ou ela foi convidada por causa do trabalho, ou Malfoy está jogando muito bem...

Hermione observava o diálogo, indignada. A presença dela, que antes era prioridade para os dois, agora tinha virado segundo plano. Os dois conversavam como se ela não estivesse presente. Ela sentiu o rosto esquentar levemente e quando sua mão apertou um pouco mais a carteira, ela percebeu que teria que sair daquele lugar de qualquer jeito.

Os homens ainda conversavam animados sobre a aposta e um garçom passou com uma bandeja. As taças de cristal puro e fino reluziam e ela pegou uma, tomando dois goles grandes do líquido arroxeado que estava dentro, sem saber ao certo o que era. Era doce e quente. Virou-se bruscamente até ficar de costas para os dois bruxos, e correu os olhos castanhos desesperadamente pelo salão da Mansão Malfoy, tentando procurar por Charlie, quando conseguiu avistar seu chefe em um grupo próximo onde ela estava.

Ela respirou com falta de paciência e deu dois passos à frente para ir em direção a Charlie e comunicar a seu chefe que estava indo embora, quando um som agudo chamou sua atenção. Ela se virou para a origem do som, o mesmo gesto foi imitado por todos os bruxos. Draco Malfoy começava o discurso que todo bruxo sangue puro era obrigado a fazer em jantares luxuosos. Ela revirou os olhos. As bruxas mais velhas o olhavam, admiradas. As bruxas da sua idade fitavam o filho único dos Malfoy com cobiça, como se ele fosse um prêmio.

Os bruxos respeitavam a família que antes era seguidora de Voldemort, e mesmo que Narcissa tivesse participado de um ato heróico, dando a vida para seu filho - que agora falava abertamente do sangue nobre que inundava o salão - nada mudava para Hermione. Lucius e Draco Malfoy ainda tinham a Marca Negra gravada na pele, e o mesmo salão que recebia os bruxos importantes agora, foi palco para a tortura dela.

A sociedade bruxa era cínica nesse ponto.

A imagem de Bellatrix Lestrange a torturando anos atrás inundou a mente da garota e ela apertou a taça, fazendo o cristal frágil se espatifar tamanha a força. Ela se assustou com o próprio ódio e respirou fundo para tentar se controlar. Uma bruxa com cara de buldogue que lhe lembrava muito Pansy Parkinson a olhou de canto de olho, mas o restante dos presentes não percebeu, eles estavam observando Malfoy muito atentamente.

- Merda.

Hermione xingou baixinho e caminhou em direção à mesa de frios, suspirando de alívio quando constatou que Baker e McGraien não estavam mais por perto. Ela colocou os cacos do cristal na mesa e fez uma careta. Olhou novamente para Draco Malfoy e começou a andar na direção oposta onde todos estavam, contornando os bruxos.

Ao perceber que estava em um corredor, engoliu em seco. Precisava de um banheiro para se lavar, mas o corredor possuía muitas portas e ela não tinha a mínima ideia de onde poderia ser a porta que queria. Ela andou mais alguns passos e se assustou quando uma porta se abriu. Uma bruxa idosa saiu do local e sorriu para ela, percorrendo o corredor e sumindo quando o virou. Hermione olhou para dentro e suspirou aliviada ao perceber que havia achado o banheiro.

Fechou a porta rapidamente e caminhou em direção a pia, lavando as mãos. Teria que se controlar se não quisesse lançar alguma maldição imperdoável em algum bruxo. O jantar estava sendo maçante. Os bruxos e bruxas presentes a olhavam como se ela fosse um inseto, a mansão lhe dava arrepios e a fazia lembrar-se de acontecimentos que ela preferia não lembrar. Charlie havia sumido de vez com um grupo fluente. Baker e McGraien estavam rondando-a como se ela fosse um pedaço de carne. E para piorar, ela ainda não havia visto Lucius Malfoy, e sua consciência gritava para ela que isso não poderia ser um bom sinal. Decididamente ela tinha que ir embora do maldito jantar.

Pegou a toalha preta e macia e enxugou as mãos, pegando a carteira pequena do balcão da pia e abrindo a porta do banheiro. Ela percebeu que não sabia para qual lado teria que andar para sair do corredor e cair novamente no salão que tinha saído minutos antes, mas uma voz conhecida retumbava do corredor pela direita. _Baker._

Hermione não pensou duas vezes antes de andar na direção contrária. Os passos um pouco mais largos do que o normal, tentando de qualquer maneira fugir do bruxo nojento mais uma vez. Ela se viu em um corredor sem saída e as vozes começaram a ficar mais audíveis. Não sabia o que poderia acontecer se Baker a visse em um corredor deserto da Mansão Malfoy. Em um ato de desespero, abriu a porta que estava a sua frente e entrou no cômodo, fechando silenciosamente a porta para que Baker não escutasse.

Seu corpo fez um peso adicional na porta quando ela se virou e se apoiou na madeira. Os olhos castanhos percorreram o cômodo que havia entrado, e ela se surpreendeu ao perceber a descoberta que tinha feito. Decididamente ela estava em uma biblioteca. O cômodo era preenchido por prateleiras que iam do chão até o teto. Havia muitos livros. Uma lareira estava acesa, e ela sabia perfeitamente que ela era encantada, fazendo o fogo ficar mais forte do que o normal, deixando a biblioteca mais clara. Ela olhou para a maçaneta da porta. Ninguém entraria em uma biblioteca no meio de um jantar na mansão, não?

Timidamente, andou mais alguns passos, parando ao lado de um sofá grande de veludo negro. Foi quando um vento gelado percorreu seu corpo e ela olhou para o lado, percebendo que havia uma grande varanda no fundo da biblioteca. Sem hesitar dessa vez, ela andou em direção à corrente de ar e quando entrou na varanda, os olhos se abriram um pouco mais. A vista era linda, possuía muitas árvores e um rio, a lua estava iluminando tudo, deixando a paisagem com um brilho prateado, e com um rápido olhar, ela percebeu que a varanda não dava para a entrada, e sim para os fundos da mansão. O ar mais gelado que passava pelo seu corpo deixava-a calma, e ela resolveu ficar um pouco no local antes de descer para o inferno novamente.

A garota estava tão entretida na paisagem que não viu a porta se abrir.


	3. Parte III

**Parte III**

Lucius Malfoy se surpreendeu ao abrir a porta da sua própria biblioteca e ver que ele não estava no cômodo sozinho. Ele recolocou o livro sobre Artes das Trevas que havia pegado na noite anterior e esticou um pouco o pescoço.

Malfoy conseguiu distinguir uma silhueta feminina na varanda, e mesmo que as cortinas finas e negras estivessem voando e tampando boa parte da grande porta, ele soube perfeitamente quem era. Um sorriso cínico percorreu seus lábios. Hermione Granger estava imersa em pensamentos.

Ele trancou a porta silenciosamente e selou-a com um feitiço. Andou em direção à varanda e parou no batente da porta, observando-a. A garota estava com um longo vestido vermelho; as costas estavam nuas devido ao decote ousado. Era o único vestido vermelho da festa, e mesmo que a cor lembrasse a casa de Hogwarts que ele mais odiava, ele ficava perfeito no corpo pálido dela.

Ele gostava de mulheres ousadas, e ir a um jantar de vestido vermelho, onde Granger sabia que só teria tons escuros e verdes, era ousadia. Os cabelos estavam presos frouxamente, os brincos eram delicados, mas Malfoy sabia perfeitamente que ela não tinha condições financeiras para ter algo maior como joia.

Ele poderia se aproveitar da situação.

- Boa noite, Srta. Granger.

A voz arrastada de Malfoy chegou aos ouvidos dela e ela não pôde evitar o arrepio que percorreu seu corpo. A bruxa realmente estava aérea, ela não tinha ideia de quanto tempo Malfoy estava ali, mas rezou a Merlin que não fosse tanto tempo assim. Seus olhos castanhos percorreram uma última vez o rio prateado que estava a sua frente e ela respirou fundo, virando-se para o loiro.

Lucius Malfoy estava apoiado levemente no batente da porta da varanda. Os cabelos loiros e compridos estavam impecáveis como de costume. Ele estava vestido com uma calça social preta e uma blusa de uma cor vinho bem escura. Os sapatos pretos brilhavam mesmo na luz fraca do ambiente e a mão pálida e forte segurava uma bengala.

Ela sabia perfeitamente que a varinha de Malfoy estava ali, e que era só ele puxar a cabeça prateada da cobra para tê-la em perfeito estado de uso. Havia duas esmeraldas nos olhos da serpente. Apenas um olho valia mais que seus dois brincos. Era uma pena que ele usava seu dinheiro de modo tão incorreto.

Ele a olhava, esperando pela resposta do cumprimento. Os olhos frios e cinzentos perfuravam os olhos castanhos. Malfoy não piscava, e isso já estava deixando Hermione um pouco nervosa.

- Boa noite, Malfoy.

ela tinha que sair de onde estava. Afinal, ela estava na propriedade dele, na biblioteca, local que ela tinha certeza de que não foi convidada e não poderia estar. E querendo ou não, ele era um dos apostadores, mas estranhamente, ela não sentia nojo e asco como sentia em relação a Baker e McGraien, apenas ódio. Afinal, ele estava presente em boa parte do seu passado na guerra.

Mas infelizmente ele era atraente demais para a garota sentir qualquer tipo de repulsa física.

Esse era o problema.

O sorriso cínico de Malfoy ficou mais visível e seus olhos correram pelo corpo dela descaradamente, até subirem novamente.

- Perdida?

Ela não sabia o que responder. Na certa ele saberia que era mentira se ela afirmasse. Apenas virou-se novamente para o parapeito da varanda, voltando a olhar para o rio prateado e com isso, fugindo do olhar perfurador do bruxo.

- Apenas fugindo.

Malfoy soltou uma risada baixa e maliciosa. Um vento gelado percorreu a pele dela, e, combinado à risada que ela havia escutado, o corpo dela se arrepiou por inteiro. Os olhos cinzentos de Malfoy cravaram-se na nuca desnuda da bruxa. Ele podia ver cada poro ali arrepiado, e isso fez com que sua boca salivasse. Sabia perfeitamente de quem ela estava fugindo, então pulou esse tópico da conversa, totalmente desinteressante.

- Aceita beber algo?

A mão fria dele pousou no ombro nu dela e ela engoliu em seco, rezando a Merlin que sua voz não saísse tremida ao responder a pergunta do bruxo.

- Sim.

Sua mão correu pelas costas nuas de Hermione, sentindo a pele macia que ela tinha, parando no meio. Ele a conduziu levemente para dentro da biblioteca e fez um gesto para que ela se sentasse no sofá que ficava em frente à lareira. Ela se sentou graciosamente, a mente inteligente e esperta trabalhando e arquitetando um plano para sair de onde estava. Ficar sozinha com Malfoy em um cômodo não era uma boa ideia.

Ele foi em direção a uma mesa de mogno escuro e depositou um líquido vermelho em uma taça de cristal, enquanto colocava Uísque de Fogo em outro copo apropriado. Voltou a se aproximar da garota, sentando-se ao lado dela, um pouco mais afastado, e lhe entregando a taça. Ela pegou-a e levou à boca, tomando um longo gole, tentando por meio disso, ficar mais calma.

A respiração dela estava um pouco alterada, e mesmo que ela achasse que estava passando um ar de calma para o bruxo, Malfoy sabia que ela estava nervosa. Seus olhos cinzentos estavam cravados no decote dela, e ele podia ver os seios torneados subindo e descendo um pouco rápido para quem estava tranquila.

- Suponho que recebeu todas as flores?

A voz fria dele cortou o silêncio da biblioteca e ela ficou surpresa ao perceber o quão direto ele estava sendo. Ele sabia perfeitamente que ela havia recebido as flores, afinal, um dia atrás, ela tinha falado sobre a insistência do elfo doméstico dele em sua porta.

- Sim. Obrigada.

Mesmo que ela soubesse a real intenção de Malfoy ao lhe dar as flores, sua educação era superior à sua indignação, e ela o agradeceu sem pestanejar, resolvendo de última hora que seria melhor ignorar o que se passava e conversar com o bruxo normalmente, fingindo cinicamente que não sabia de nada igual ele fazia.

- Gostou da rosa?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, lembrando-se da flor peculiar que estava no jarro. Franziu o cenho e Malfoy sorriu, esperando pela pergunta que ele tinha certeza que ela faria.

- Por que ela muda de cor?

O sorriso dele se alargou, ele levou o copo à boca e tomou mais um gole do seu Uísque de Fogo. Ela permanecia calada, algo no sorriso do loiro falava que aquela pergunta abriria algumas portas que Hermione não poderia abrir.

- Qual a cor que ela está agora?

A garota ficou desconfiada, mas respondeu sinceramente do mesmo jeito.

- Ela chegou à minha casa amarela, mas depois ficou vermelha. Hoje ela tornou a ficar amarela.

Ele soltou uma risada abafada e cínica, a mesma risada que tinha feito Hermione se arrepiar minutos antes. Ele colocou o copo em um móvel que ficava ao lado do sofá e apoiou o braço no encosto. Seus dedos frios tocaram levemente a pele do ombro dela e ela se concentrou em seu vinho bruxo, tomando mais um gole.

- Você ainda não descobriu o motivo da mudança de cor? Uma menina tão inteligente como você...

Ele deixou a frase entrecortada, abrindo um espaço no diálogo para que a mente de Hermione começasse a trabalhar. Ela ponderou e pensou em vários motivos, um mais absurdo que o outro. Os dedos frios de Malfoy estavam a deixando um pouco lenta, e isso só piorou quando ele os subiu e pegou uma mecha do cabelo que havia soltado de seu coque, colocando-a para o lado, expondo o pescoço branco. O dedo indicador dele passou levemente na pele fina dela, ela fechou os olhos, tentando ignorá-lo.

- Se eu conheço bem a flor, ela deve estar vermelha nesse momento.

O cérebro inteligente de Hermione compreendeu a mensagem em um segundo. É claro! A flor havia mudado de seu tom amarelo para vermelho quando ela teve pensamentos errados sobre Lucius na noite anterior. Ela sentiu seu rosto queimar com a conclusão, e mesmo que não estivesse fitando o bruxo nos olhos, sabia perfeitamente que ele estava sorrindo.

Os dedos dele pararam no pescoço dela e ela automaticamente olhou para ele. Os olhos cinzentos cravaram-se nos de Hermione e ela pôde ver o desejo dele através das orbes. Antes que seu cérebro arranjasse uma ótima desculpa para sair do momento, Malfoy acabou com a distância entre os dois, tomando os lábios dela.

Ela ficou estática. Mesmo que o toque da mão dele sobre sua nuca fosse frio, o toque de seus lábios era totalmente o oposto. Ela se surpreendeu com a conclusão, e se surpreendeu mais ainda quando seu corpo pediu mais do corpo dele. Não que ela estivesse pensando claramente no momento. Uma nuvem tomava conta de parte de sua consciência e ela decidiu por continuar o beijo.

Os dedos dele entraram por debaixo de seu cabelo, afrouxando ainda mais o coque mal feito que ela havia feito. Os lábios dele fizeram força para que ela abrisse os próprios lábios, e ela cedeu automaticamente a isso também. As línguas se encontraram, descobrindo a boca um do outro pela primeira vez. A respiração de Hermione começou a se alterar audivelmente, enquanto a do bruxo estava calma, como se ele a beijasse sempre.

Os braços dela ainda estavam pousados em suas próprias pernas, a mão direita segurava a taça de vinho tão firmemente, que se ela fizesse uma força adicional, correria o risco de quebrar a segunda pela noite. A mão esquerda estava trêmula. Ela estava indecisa em continuar com o braço onde estava ou laçar Malfoy pelo pescoço, para que ele não quebrasse o beijo. Mas ela demorou demais para tomar uma decisão, e ele fez exatamente o que ela não queria. Seus lábios deixaram os lábios dela e ele abriu os olhos, fitando-a.

Ela o olhou, um sorriso torto pintava os lábios dele e ela sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Como poderia ter se entregado tão facilmente ao beijo? A respiração dela ainda estava descompassada, os dedos dele ainda a seguravam pelo cabelo, e os olhos cinzentos analisavam cada reação do corpo dela. Os olhos castanhos dela percorriam o rosto aristocrático de Malfoy, procurando alguma fraqueza, alguma linha de expressão que pudesse indicar que ele estava tão desnorteado quanto ela. Mas infelizmente ela não achou nada.

Hermione não sabia se foi parte da sua mente sã ou se foi a vergonha que a fez se levantar do sofá, pousar a taça bruscamente no móvel e caminhar em direção à porta. Sua mão trêmula encontrou a maçaneta, mas a porta estava trancada. Ela respirou fundo e puxou a varinha, apontando para a fechadura dourada.

- _Alohomora._

Nada aconteceu. Ela fechou os olhos, contendo-se de virar-se para ele e xingá-lo de todos os nomes que ela tinha vontade desde quando conheceu o bruxo, em seu segundo ano. Claro que ele era o responsável por a porta estar intacta. E ela não precisava ter um cérebro brilhante para concluir que só sairia daquele lugar quando ele quisesse.

Ela olhou para ele, os olhos em fúria. Malfoy estava sorrindo, os braços jogados no encosto do sofá, divertindo-se com a tentativa patética de fuga da garota.

Ela não pensou duas vezes em caminhar para varanda. Ela sabia que o lugar seria o mais seguro no momento, e ela preferia ficar ali a voltar a se sentar casualmente ao lado dele, no sofá. Ela precisava de ar, e agradeceu quando o vento gelado percorreu seu corpo novamente, esfriando sua mente e sua pele, fazendo as engrenagens do seu cérebro voltarem a funcionar devidamente.

Ele era um dos apostadores, e ela tinha certeza de que ele a beijou pelo simples fato de querer ganhar a maldita aposta. Ela conseguiria aparatar? Sabia perfeitamente que a resposta era negativa. Não foi sem motivos que ela e Charlie precisaram caminhar por todo o jardim. Com a porta trancada, e pela altura em que estava, seria impossível chegar àquele lugar.

O som de passos chegou aos seus ouvidos e ela respirou fundo. Ela sabia que ele estava atrás dela, e não precisaria olhar para o bruxo para saber como ele estaria no momento. Sabia perfeitamente que ele carregava o sorriso cínico, misturado ao triunfo de ter conseguido um beijo. Hermione não estaria com tanta raiva se fosse apenas o beijo que ele tivesse arrancado dela, mas Lucius Malfoy a desarmar apenas com o toque da língua era algo vergonhoso. Ela travou o maxilar.

- Saia daqui.

O som dos passos cessou no mesmo instante. Ela controlou os impulsos do seu corpo, forçando seu rosto a fitar o gramado e o rio dos fundos da mansão. A risada abafada de Malfoy chegou aos seus ouvidos e o coração dela pulou, ao mesmo tempo em que fogo corria pelas suas veias e a raiva tomava conta de cada célula que lhe pertencia. Ela se virou sem pensar duas vezes, o olhar fulminando o dele. Mas, por mais que o fogo das orbes castanhas ardesse em fúria, não se comparava ao gelo das orbes cinzas.

- Do que está rindo?

A pergunta saiu da boca dela e fluiu pelo ambiente, sem que ela pudesse se conter. O sorriso cínico que ele sustentava se alargou e ele arqueou as sobrancelhas grossas para ela. Ele deu um passo a frente, gesto que não passou despercebido aos olhos dela.

- Você não pode me mandar sair da minha propriedade, Granger.

Hermione percebeu o quão tola estava sendo. Era mais do que certo que era ela que estava em um lugar que não poderia estar. Lugar esse que já devia ter saído há muito tempo, mas infelizmente não podia. Ela pegou um pouco do pano vermelho do vestido e levantou-o, tomando a decisão de sair de perto dele novamente. Seus passos estavam decididos, mas quando Malfoy viu o que a garota pretendia, sua mão fria pegou o braço dela e ela parou, olhando para ele. O rosto estava corado, mas de raiva.

- Creio que mesmo se eu deixar você ir embora, seu chefe não irá gostar.

Malfoy disse a frase como quem dizia como estava o tempo. Mas Hermione sabia perfeitamente que ele era o poder central do jantar, e poderia manipular qualquer situação naquela noite. A raiva dela se intensificou ao concluir que ela não tinha saída. Maldita hora em que havia aceitado o convite de Charlie. Ela poderia estar em seu apartamento vendo um filme de comédia trouxa. Mas ela estava presa e a sós com Lucius Malfoy em uma maldita biblioteca.

- Eu decido a hora que vou embora, Malfoy.

Hermione puxou seu braço do aperto dele e se virou novamente para os fundos da mansão. Ele não respondeu, mas ela pôde escutar os passos de Malfoy. O corpo dele estava a centímetros do dela agora, o tecido da blusa cara roçando a pele arrepiada de suas costas. Seus dedos frios percorreram o braço esquerdo dela e ela fechou os olhos, tentando pensar que ele estava fazendo aquilo apenas para ganhar a aposta. Mas parecia que tal pensamento não era suficiente para fazer seu corpo não reagir.

Os dedos encontraram o ombro dela novamente e ela se sobressaltou quando sentiu os lábios dele depositarem um beijo sensual ali. Ela não pôde conter um suspiro. Ele sorriu, os lábios se esticando ainda na pele fina do ombro de Hermione.

Ela se virou, os olhos semicerrados encararam o homem por alguns segundos, antes de Malfoy ser surpreendido quando ela se aproximou rapidamente e colou os lábios aos dele, recomeçando o beijo, que agora estava mais ávido. Os braços dela enlaçaram o pescoço dele e ela pôde sentir os cabelos longos dele roçando levemente a sua pele clara. Ele pegou os ombros dela, as mãos frias desceram até a cintura dela no mesmo momento que ele encontrava a língua da garota. Ela gemeu ao sentir as mãos fortes do bruxo apertarem a carne de sua cintura.

Ele não pôde controlar o que seu corpo sentiu ao ouvir a garota da idade do seu filho gemer dentro de sua boca. Sua calça se apertou no mesmo instante e ele sabia perfeitamente que ela podia sentir sua excitação, agora evidente. Ele andou mais alguns passos e prensou-a no parapeito da varanda. O corpo magro e delicado dela colado ao corpo forte e grande dele. Ela fez menção de terminar o beijo, e parecia travar uma luta interna no momento. Seus braços deixaram o pescoço dele e suas mãos se apoiaram no parapeito de pedra escura.

Ele pausou o beijo momentaneamente, seus lábios trilhando um caminho sedutor pelo pescoço dela, enquanto ia de encontro ao decote. Malfoy depositou um beijo ali, no mesmo instante em que ela gemia ao sentir sua mão forte encontrar o zíper lateral dourado do vestido e deslizá-lo lentamente, fazendo-o ficar frouxo em seu corpo.

Ela fechou os olhos quando sentiu o tecido do vestido roçar toda a sua pele, caindo em volta dos pés. Malfoy olhou para ela, sua boca praticamente salivando com a imagem que seus olhos fitavam. O corpo dela estava arrepiado pelo vento gelado que percorria a pele azulada devido à lua e à noite. Ela estava apenas com a lingerie de baixo, os seios estavam à mostra, os mamilos endurecidos por causa da sua excitação. Ele não pensou duas vezes em tomar um dos mamilos rosados com a boca, arrancando um gemido mais alto por parte da garota.

Ela retirou uma de suas mãos do parapeito e encontrou os cabelos loiros dele, os dedos delicados entraram nos fios lisos e o puxaram. Malfoy levantou a cabeça e tomou a boca dela novamente. O tecido de sua blusa roçava nos seios dela e ela gemia, querendo um contato mais direto com a sua pele. Suas mãos trêmulas encontraram os botões da camisa dele e os dedos abriram um por um, até que ela conseguiu abrir a blusa, que deslizou facilmente pelos braços fortes do bruxo, exibindo seu tórax trabalhado.

As mãos dela passaram pela pele fria do peito dele, chegando ao abdômen e encontrando o cinto da calça. Ela retirou-o e desabotoou o botão da calça social, fazendo-a cair alguns centímetros. Malfoy apenas a beijava, e ela estava intrigada que ele não havia dado nenhum sinal de prazer, enquanto ela se entregava completamente, gemendo a cada toque dele.

Suas mãos foram decididas para o cós da calça, o abaixando bruscamente. Ele parou o beijo e a olhou, uma sobrancelha erguida, dizendo por meio desse gesto que a ação de Hermione havia o surpreendido, mas o sorriso maldoso que percorreu seu rosto a deixava saber que ele estava gostando. Os olhos cinzentos estavam com um brilho malicioso, os cabelos longos mexendo levemente por causa da brisa gelada. Ele se aproximou e tomou a boca da garota novamente, os rostos em uma altura quase igual, os saltos altos das sandálias dela ajudavam, mas ao mesmo tempo atrapalhavam seu equilíbrio, já que suas pernas estavam trêmulas.

O beijo era impaciente, o desejo de Hermione contido por tanto tempo havia sido libertado de forma que ela não conseguia mais controlá-lo. Depois de alguns minutos ela percebeu que os dois estavam apenas com as roupas íntimas; sua mão encontrou o membro já endurecido de Malfoy e ela movimentou o tecido negro de sua cueca, arrancando à força o primeiro gemido por parte do bruxo. E ela gostou de escutar a voz - que era sempre arrastada e falsa - dele, gemer roucamente ao toque dela.

Os olhos cinzentos a fitaram com desejo, enquanto as mãos dele percorriam sua cintura, abaixando levemente e retirando sua calcinha com um puxão mais forte. Ela chutou o pedaço de pano para o lado, no mesmo momento que Malfoy se livrava da sua única peça de roupa. Ela não teve coragem de olhá-lo por inteiro, apenas espaçou as pernas e fechou os olhos, esperando o que era inevitável.

Ele sorriu antes de direcionar seu membro para a entrada dela. Movimentou o quadril bruscamente para frente, a penetrando de uma vez. Um gemido gutural saiu de sua garganta, no mesmo momento que um gemido mais alto saiu da dela. Hermione tombou a cabeça para fora da varanda, os seios banhados pela luz da lua subindo e descendo rapidamente por causa da respiração acelerada. Os dois ficaram parados nos primeiros segundos, apenas sentindo um ao outro. Até ele decidir que queria mais, e ela concordar com ele. Seu quadril se afastou e voltou a se encontrar com o corpo dela, as mãos fortes apertavam a cintura delicada à medida que ele entrava, demonstrando o quanto ela estava proporcionando prazer a ele.

A mente dela girava por muitos pensamentos. Alguns deles gritavam para ela aproveitar o que estava sentindo e vivendo no momento, outros gritavam para ela que era errado. Afinal, era Lucius Malfoy que estava dentro dela, o mesmo homem que a chamava de sangue-ruim e a fez passar vergonha na Floreios e Borrões quando a garota tinha apenas doze anos. O mesmo homem que havia chamado Voldemort sem pensar duas vezes quando Bellatrix estava com a varinha fincada na pele do seu pescoço, na mesma propriedade em que estava.

Mas ela ouviu a parte inteligente.

Ele a levantou um pouco e as pernas dela enlaçaram a cintura forte do bruxo, permitindo um ângulo diferente e consequentemente uma penetração mais profunda por parte dele.

Ele tomou o pescoço dela com os lábios, sua mão direita foi em direção ao cabelo dela, puxando os fios e arrancando-os do coque malfeito, fazendo a cascata ondulada cair em volta do seu rosto, dando a ela uma aparência mais sensual e selvagem.

Malfoy correu as mãos pelas costas dela, prensando-a ainda mais ao seu corpo. Ela fincou as unhas nos ombros largos dele. Sem sair de dentro dela, ele saiu da varanda, conduzindo-os em direção à biblioteca, jogando-a no sofá que minutos antes estavam conversando assuntos corriqueiros. Ela gemeu quando suas costas bateram com força no tecido de veludo. O fogo da lareira crepitava, iluminando os contornos fortes do corpo dele, e isso apenas fez Hermione desejá-lo ainda mais.

Ela o apertou ao seu corpo, ele a puxou pelas pernas e entrou mais profundamente e com mais força, os cabelos loiros caindo pelo rosto frio e maldoso, os braços com os músculos comprimidos devido à força que ele estava usando, a Marca Negra cravada na pele do seu antebraço esquerdo. Hermione estava corada, os olhos parcialmente fechados, demonstrando o prazer que ele estava proporcionando a ela.

A sensação de algo proibido tornava o ato ainda mais excitante, e ela não pôde conter seu corpo quando ele se arqueou em direção ao de Malfoy, as pernas travando-se em sua cintura. Sua pele foi percorrida por pequenos arrepios, os músculos sentiram a descarga elétrica, a sensação inenarrável de um orgasmo forte. Ela fechou os olhos e gemeu, escutando a risada abafada dele. Ele não demorou muito para chegar ao seu próprio prazer, o corpo forte do bruxo travou-se ao seu. Ele jogou o seu peso inteiro para cima dela e ela gemeu quando os lábios dele encontraram os dela, iniciando um beijo nãbios frios dele encontraram os dela, iniciando um beijo e ondas eldo agora com força, os cabelos loiros caindo peo muito diferente dos anteriores.

Hermione parou, ele se afastou ligeiramente para fitá-la. Ela arfava, o corpo ainda colado ao dele, sentindo-o pulsar dentro dela. No momento em que ela olhou os olhos cinzentos, percebeu que de qualquer forma, ela nunca conseguiria fugir dele.

* * *

Ela puxava o zíper do vestido elegante para cima, fazendo-o se ajustar ao corpo novamente enquanto pegava a varinha e lançava um feitiço sobre seu próprio cabelo, refazendo o coque exatamente como estava. A respiração já havia se estabilizado, seu rosto não estava mais corado e ela já estava completamente vestida. Mas a sensação de cansaço e satisfação física ainda estava em seu corpo, lembrando-a do que ela havia feito. Hermione poderia até desfrutar da sensação, se não soubesse perfeitamente quem havia sido o responsável por ela.

Ela saiu da varanda, entrando na biblioteca e o fitando. Malfoy estava completamente vestido, os cabelos impecáveis, os olhos cinzentos a fitando. Ele estava com a perna esquerda pousada na perna direta, o braço direito jogado displicentemente no encosto do sofá enquanto a mão esquerda carregava um copo com Uísque de Fogo. Ela olhou para ele, ela sabia que ficaria sem palavras depois do ocorrido, e ele contentou-se com um aceno de cabeça por parte dela, enquanto ela pegava novamente a carteira de mão e puxava o vestido, dando passos decididos para fora da biblioteca.

Lucius já havia destrancado o cômodo. Mas de qualquer maneira, ele sabia que se ele quisesse a impedir de sair por outros meios, ela nunca iria fugir dele naquela noite, e só se confirmou isso quando sentiu a satisfação sexual percorrer seu próprio corpo. A garota pegou a maçaneta da porta.

- Vejo você segunda-feira no Ministério, Srta. Granger.

A voz irônica de Malfoy a fez se virar. Ele sorriu cinicamente para ela e ela corou. Algo em seu tom fazia a bruxa ter certeza de que essa não seria a última vez que ele a procuraria para tais fins. Ela não respondeu, apenas saiu do cômodo e fechou a porta.

Lucius ficou ali, pensando seriamente no assunto. Deixaria a garota ir embora, depois ele se juntaria ao restante do jantar e aos dois bruxos para dizer a eles que haviam perdido. Ele acendeu um charuto bruxo que ficava em uma maleta na biblioteca, sua boca puxando a fumaça deliciosa que era a de um fumo caro. Para o inferno com a aposta! Granger havia lhe provado seus dotes, e ele iria procurá-la novamente. Ele tinha certeza que ela iria fugir dele sempre, mas ele ganharia.

Malfoy sorriu de novo, puxando pela segunda vez a fumaça.

Ele sempre ganhava.


End file.
